oh little brother
by bluephoenix73
Summary: AU sasuke did something to make itachi angry. will his best friend naruto be any help or will itachi get him? kind of fluffy


A/N: ok so I had to write a oneshot for school (creative writing, don't question me!) but no one in my class reads Naruto so they can't give me good feedback. *sad face* so please read and review as this is my first oneshot.

Sasuke stared down at the two pieces of metal with dread. He would die for this he was sure. The five year old scooped up the twisted remains of his brother's prized kunai and ran towards his best friend's house. Maybe Itachi would forgive him, how was he supposed to know the thing would break if he tried to pull it out of the tree like that. Oh who was he kidding, Itachi was going to kill him when he found out.

The little boy skidded up to the Uzumaki house and banged on the back door. Naruto peeked through the blinds then opened the door a little.

"Sorry Sasuke I can't play today. My dad had to go into work and he told me to stay inside since he's letting me stay by myself until Kakashi gets here."

"Naruto I'm gonna be in trouble."

"What happened?" Sasuke held out the broken knife to his friend, holding back tears. Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

"Is that Itachi's?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto went to close the door.

"Wait Naruto! I need your help!"

"I'm sorry Sasu but I can't help you. You remember last time we made your big brother angry?! My dad wasn't happy and…your brother really scares me."

"Aren't you gonna be the hokage? You shouldn't be scared of my brother!"

"Sasuke go home, hide the kunai, and pretend it never happened." And with that Naruto shut the door and Sasuke heard the lock click. He had been abandoned by his best friend, all hope was lost. Dejected, Sasuke started the long walk back to his house.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of where to hide the kunai he wasn't watching where he was going. So he was completely surprised when he bumped into someone. He quickly apologized when the person turned and smiled at Sasuke. He whipped the kunai behind his back as he realized it was his older brother.

"B-big brother your home early."

"Yep Sasuke-kun, what are you doing so far from home?"

"Um…I-I went to see Naruto but he can't play today."

"Oh, well since I'm home so early I have time to train with you." Sasuke couldn't believe it; his brother never has time to train with him. His face broke into a huge smile until he remembered the broken kunai behind his back.

"Oh…um…well I'm kinda busy today, but maybe later." His brother looked shocked, this wasn't like Sasuke. "Uh, I gotta go, bye." Sasuke bolted into the woods and Itachi knew then that his little brother had done something that would upset him.

Itachi continued along the path at a leisurely pace but Sasuke was bolting through the forest. Even so Sasuke got home only a few minutes before Itachi. He could see his big brother coming down the path so he ran up the stairs to his room, self preservation taking over his thoughts. He slammed the door to his room and looked for a place to hide the horrible knife. He settled for under his pillow and grabbed a book to look at. He tried to look uninterested and cool as he heard his brother's footsteps on the stairs. His attempts failed though when he heard a knock at the door.

"Sasuke, can I come in?"

"Um if you want to." Itachi opened the door and looked at his little brother sitting on his bed looking at a book.

"Sasuke do you want to just tell me what you did?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, being a big brother could be so hard sometimes.

"Sasuke, you can't read and that book is up side down now what did you do." Sasuke attempted to distract his brother with Bambi eyes but they had no effect, Itachi was serious.

"Please don't kill me big brother."

"I won't, now what did you do?" Sasuke scooched over to the pillow and pulled out the kunai.

"I'm sorry Itachi I wanted to practice but it got stuck in a tree and when I tried to pull it out it broke." Sasuke's lip started to tremble, "please don't be mad" he choked out before bursting into tears. Itachi rushed over, upset at his brothers tears, and quickly pulled the sharp object from his baby brothers grasp.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, don't cry it's ok. I'm not mad honest." Sasuke hiccupped and rubbed his eyes with tinny fists.

"But that was the kunai that daddy gave you."

"Sasuke I'm more upset that you were playing with a kunai by your self I have tons of kunai." Sasuke looked up indignantly.

"Brother I wasn't playing I was training!" Itachi held up his hand for silence

"I don't care Sasuke; even I needed supervision when I first started."

"You did?"

"I did." Itachi smiled and jabbed his little brother in the forehead, chuckling to himself at the protests

"Itaaaachi don't do that; it hurts."

"Oh it did not; now promise that you'll always have someone with you when you practice."

"I promise. But will you teach me brother?"

"Sure Sasuke I'll teach you everything I know." Sasuke smiled and tackled Itachi in a bear hug. Itachi pried off the little Uchiha and set him on his shoulders.

"Come on little brother lets get dinner."


End file.
